


(Heart)sick

by a_dusky_gold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Consent Issues, Creature Castiel, Creature Fic, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Grimm's Fairytale Style Romance, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Incubus Castiel, Incubus Gabriel, Inspired by film, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Star-crossed, Succubi & Incubi, The Roadhouse, Top Castiel, Tumblr Prompt, Virgin Castiel, Voyeurism, the bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dusky_gold/pseuds/a_dusky_gold
Summary: Only he who possesses the human heart can break free of the curse. Or so the tale goes.





	(Heart)sick

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, yet another fantasy/fairytale. I may have a slight obsession XD. Happy Holidays, y'all, and here's a late Christmas/New Year's gift! 
> 
> This was a prompt by the wonderful [ Evangeline74 ](https://longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac.tumblr.com/), who sent me the prompt more than a month ago and waited patiently as I dealt with going mad with the fam over the holidays -
> 
> Cas' family has a strange condition. Whenever they have sex with a human they turn into a werecat. The only way change back is to kill a human. As a result Cas decides to remain a virgin forever. But when he falls love with a charming hunter named Dean, that decision becomes hard to maintain. But one night his brothers in their werecat forms hold him and Dean hostage so Cas is forced to make love to Dean to protect him.
> 
> This didn't quite go exactly as the prompt, lol. I was watching Stardust (the film) and thinking about this prompt and viola, two random ideas mashed up to form one patchwork fic that I hope you like anyway! I'm hoping to get a chapter out at least once in two days and keep it short, but knowing my brain, we'll see how THAT goes. 
> 
> Warnings - This fic gets a bit dark in places. I'll add warnings/summaries of issues at the end of each chapter that you can check out before reading, but if there's a tag you think I've missed, please let me know immediately and I'll add it!

**Prologue**

Only he who possesses the human heart can break free of the curse. Or so the tale goes. 

When the supernatural revealed themselves to us, humans - as we are wont to doing - panicked. Chaos ruled, and millions of innocents, were killed in the mass riots that threatened. Supernatural creatures were attacked at the slightest provocation, because their powers were not comprehensible to the human mind. 

And then the Hunters came into being. Bold and strong, the best out of each species was recruited to be a Hunter. They were meant to be warriors, to protect all that was good and kind, in both humanity and the supernatural. Under their direction, the two communities gained peace. 

And then, as is the way of these things, a young couple fell in love. 

Kali, her name was. And the incubus - Gabriel - was the most charming, most handsome man she’d ever met. He matched her wit, word for word, challenged her views, kept her on her toes. It didn’t take long before they decided they wanted to marry. 

There was peace amongst their peoples, but peace doesn’t mean acceptance. For all that they co-existed, the supernatural were still only tolerated by the humans; the Hunters could only ensure their safety, not their happiness. So, obviously, the lovers’ decision was not a welcome one. Ironically, it united the two communities against a common cause - that of hatred, that of exclusivity. 

Kali and Gabriel were shunned. 

But they did not give up. They went their own way, got married and spent a wonderful year together. They found a small town to settle in, full of humans, unaware of Gabriel’s true identity as an incubus. The humans welcomed them into their fold, took them as one of their own. Until…

Until the past caught up. 

One night, the two of them lay together, contemplating their future. 

“A child,” Kali murmured, running her hand over her husband’s shoulder. “I want a child.” 

“You sure?” Gabriel whispered back. “It’d be half-incubus.” His eyes were glowing a bright blue, as they always did after a session of passionate love-making. 

“It would be ours,” she insisted. “Nothing more, nothing less.” 

Gabriel rolled over and she squealed, giggling as he poked her sides. “If that’s what you wish, Milady,” he said, bending over to kiss her. 

If only they’d known then that their wish would come true, albeit in the most disturbing of ways. Because a child Kali would certainly beget, borne of that night’s union - but the child would grow up without a mother or a father. 

For the next morning, Kali woke up to not the naked form of her husband next to her, but a strange, dark-furred cat, who shared her husband’s eyes. 

“Gabriel?!” she called out, frightened. “Gabe, where are you?” 

“Can’t you see?” came a sickeningly sweet voice behind her. Kali whirled around, even as the cat next to her hissed, clawing its way on to her lap. 

“Who’s there?” she snarled. 

“Did you really think you could get away with eloping, brother?” 

The succubus’s name was Lilith. Gabriel’s sister had followed them to their little home and cursed him - the cat on Kali’s lap was none other than her husband, for Lilith had cast a spell that even she could not undo. 

“Turn him back!” Kali cried. “Turn him back, you monster!” 

Lilith’s eyes darkened. “This,” she hissed, “This is why humans will never be on par with us, brother. They fear us, call us monsters, spit on us, and yet, you’re in  _ love  _ with her?” She paused as the cat snarled, hovering protectively in front of the dark-skinned woman. “But you do love her, don’t you? And that, brother, will be your downfall,” she laughed. 

“Turn him back, Lilith,” Kali begged, “And I’ll leave.” 

“It’s too late, my dear,” Lilith said. “The curse has been cast.”

“But he’ll die!” Kali screamed. “He’s an incubus, Lilith, you know he needs sexual energy to survive, we can’t-” 

“He should have thought of that before he married  _ you _ ,” Lilith snapped. “And now,”  she grinned maliciously, “the only way to return to your normal form,  _ brother _ , is for you to possess the heart of the human you love.”   

With another cackling, mad laugh, Lilith vanished.

Their dreams torn apart, the couple did everything they could to find a way out. They called on friends to help, they went to witches and warlocks, they even asked demons to lend a hand, but in the end, it was all for naught. For a curse once cast can never be erased and the only way to break it was for Gabriel to kill Kali and possess her heart. 

Doomed as they were, a single ray of hope shone down in the form of the child Kali was bearing. When she realized she was pregnant, she screamed with joy, holding her belly with tears in her eyes. She had prepared to sacrifice her life to save her husband, but now, she was torn, an impossible choice before her. 

“I- Gabe, I-” she stammered. 

The black cat simply meowed, looking tiny and weak against their bed where he lay quietly. Jumping off, he padded over to her, bumping into her knee to show the only form of affection he could. 

“Our child, Gabe,” she sobbed. “This is our… child.”

But tragedy was not done with them yet. With Gabriel turned into a werecat, the villagers found out the truth behind Kali’s marriage. And as was the way of humankind in those days, they shunned her yet again, refusing her the medicines and the herbs she required to give birth safely. 

Gabriel, stuck in cat form and unable to complete mating with his lover, began to fade. His body grew weaker and weaker, until he could barely hold up his own head, and still, he stood guard over his wife’s frail form as she struggled through a difficult pregnancy. As half-human and half-incubus, the child could survive without sexual energy, but it drained her of her life-force. 

And so, when she went into labor, it was alone in their little cottage, her body hemorrhaging against a child who was never supposed to be. 

Gabriel couldn’t do anything, stuck helpless in his cat form, and Kali, dying in front of his eyes, had a last moment of clarity. 

“Kill me,” she panted, “Gabe, I’m not going to survive this. Kill me and take my heart.” 

Gabriel mewled, refusing to hurt his wife, even if he himself was about to die from the lack of sex. 

“Our child needs one parent!” she snapped. “You and I-  _ aaahhh-  _ both… know… I’m not living -  _ aaaaaaaaahhhhhh _ !!” she screamed, “Gabe,” she panted when the contraction passed, “Gabe,  _ please _ .” 

The plea in her voice was his undoing. Gabriel snarled and pounced on her, even as his son slid out of his mother, small and tiny and almost dead. 

“I love you,” Kali breathed. The hazel eyes that stared back at her unblinkingly were familiar, even if they were looking out of a feline face, and she sighed, giving herself up to the claws that slashed at her chest. 

A moment later, she was dead. The sounds of her son’s loud wails cut through the silence, even as a short, naked man appeared over her bleeding form, her heart clutched in his hands. 

“Kali,” Gabriel sobbed. “I’m sorry.” 

His son’s screams grew louder in their intensity. Dropping his wife’s dead form, Gabriel gathered the child up close to himself and rocked back and forth, not knowing whether the hot stickiness on his face was from tears or the blood that he’d shed. 

As he stared into the face of his son, he knew without needing to be told, that the curse was cemented now in his entire bloodline. 

“Possess the heart of a human,” he whispered. “Oh kid, this was not what we wanted for you.” 

There was no happy ending to be found in this fairy-tale.

Yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - Graphic descriptions of violence, consent issues; Gabriel is an incubus who needs to feed off of sexual energy for survival.


End file.
